


El sueño de Claire 2

by clau_black



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clau_black/pseuds/clau_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segunda parte. Claire y el comodoro Norrington han tenido que huir de Port Royal acusados de pirateria. ¿Que será de ellos? ¿Amará Norrington a Claire tanto como ella le ama a el?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. En la posada

Madelett se limpio el sudor de la frente con la manga del vestido y se dirigió hacia la otra punta de la taberna. Hacia un día horrible. El establecimiento estaba lleno a pesar de que era bien de noche. Pero todo lugar era bueno para cobijarse en Tortuga hasta que el cuerpo lo permitiera. La chica se acercó a la barra.

-¡Claire!¿ Hace cuanto deberías estar llevando la jarra de cerveza a ese hombre?-le pregunto de mal humor a una muchacha de pelo negro. Esta la miro con mala cara.

-Tenia que atender primero a otra mesa-le respondió. Madelett le entrego la jarra llena.

-Llevádsela ahora, si queréis que os cuente eso-le espetó. Claire asintió y se dirigió con la jarra a una mesa del fondo donde había sentado un hombre solo con la cabeza gacha.

-Aquí tenéis, señor-le dijo poniendo la bebida encima de la mesa, sin apenas mirarle- ¿Queréis que os traiga ahora el cubo para vomitar o lo haré mas tarde?-dijo con ironía y de mal humor. El hombre no dijo nada, y la chica se disponía a irse cuando este la cogio del brazo.

-Sed mas amable con los clientes-dijo, tiro de ella he izo que se sentara al lado suya- No querréis... espantarlos-la cogio de los brazos y la acercó contra si.

-¿Que hacéis? ¡Soltadme!-exclamo, peor entonces un hombre apareció, cogio a la chica he hizo que el otro la soltara.

-¡Dejadla en paz! ¡Ni se os ocurra volver a tocarla!- bramó muy enfadado. El cliente se rió muy fuerte.

-¡Jaja! Se puso bravito el comodorito, ¿Eh?-dijo riéndose. Las personas que estaban cerca también se rieron. James Norrington, sin soltar a la chica, se la llevo de allí.

-Gracias, señor-le dijo la chica.

-¿Por qué no trabajáis en otra taberna? Esta solo esta llena de... desalmados-le dijo. El hombre tenia aspecto de deterioro, no solo físico, a pesar de que solo llevaban dos semanas allí.

-Porque es la única que siempre esta llena y que nos dan gratis el alojamiento-contesto- Pero vos no debéis bajar aquí y juntaros con esos- el hombre miro a su alrededor y bajo la cabeza.

-No. Y jamás hubiera pensado que estaría aquí. Necesito una buena ducha...-los ánimos de los dos estaban bastante deprimidos. Se hacían creer a ellos mismos que la situación seria pasajera, cosa que sabían que podía ser perfectamente imposible.

-Tengo que volver a trabajar-dijo la chica y se soltó del hombre. No estaba enfadada con el, pero tampoco podía estar contenta y a veces lo pagaba con el. Se dirigió a la barra.

-¿Qué ha pasado con ese hombre?-le pregunto Madelett.

-Nada, un pequeño incidente-mintió la chica mirando al suelo.

-Pero, ha pagado, ¿No?-Claire la miro.

-¿Por qué lo...?-entonces la chica miro hacia la mesa, y el hombre ya no estaba. Luego miro a Madelett.

-¡Claire! No puede ser. ¡Has dejado que se valla sin pagar!

-Lo siento, Madelett. No volverá a ocurrir. Cobrádmelo de mi salario-dijo la chica tristemente.

-¡Pues claro que si! Debéis estar mas atenta-dijo Madelett. Claire se dispuso a irse, pero la chica la cogio de un brazo- Espera. Si queréis que os cuente eso hoy, tendréis que contadme vos también lo vuestro, ¿Eh?- Claire asintió- ¿Me lo prometéis?-Claire volvió a asentir- ¡¿Vos solo sabéis asentir?!

Próximo capitulo: Conversando


	2. Conversando

El ultimo hombre salio de la taberna dando trompicones, borracho perdido. Claire, aliviada, respiro hondo y se dejo caer en una silla.

-¡Eh! No os sentéis, que hay que limpiar esto-le dijo Madelett, que recogía jarras en una mesa cercana.

-Ya voy...-dijo a regañadientes, cogio un trapo y se acerco a ella.

-Ahora que no esta mi padre, podré contaros eso-dijo la chica mientras no paraba de recoger- Yo llevo trabando aquí... toda mi vida. No os podéis imaginar a cuantos piratas conozco. Por esta taberna han pasado todo tipo de hombres y mujeres, algunos piratas muy conocidos y... uno en especial que... me robo el corazón-explico la chica. Claire la miraba interesada- Era un hombre fuerte, valiente y aventurero. Antes de conocerle, yo solo había oído hablar de el, y ya estaba enamorada. Entonces, una noche, fui a atender una mesa y... allí estaba el. Tenia el pelo largo y negro. Uno ojos negros que mataban solo con mirara. Una sonrisa dorada y preciosa y dos trencitas en...

-La barba, si-termino la frase ella.

-¿Le conocéis?-pregunto impresionada Madelett.

-¿A Jack Sparrow? Claro que si-contesto.

-Pero... fuisteis su...

-¿Amante? No, que va. Solo que por el estoy aquí y me quieren mandar a la horca.- apreté los dientes. Madelett se rió.

-Si, el tiene ese don. El es fabuloso. Y sabes, creo que uno de estos días volverá aquí.

-¿Tu crees?-pregunto Claire interesada.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, me debe un favor...-la chica en realidad sentía un poco de odio hacia el, pero si se lo encontraba, no iba a perder la oportunidad de hablar con el.

-Bueno, ¿Y vos? Que suerte, ¿Qué tenéis con ese ex-comodoro?- pregunto burlonamente. Claire no se rió.

-El... bueno, tu sabes que he sido su sirvienta... pero, me gusta mucho- la chica sonrió- Es tan... oh, oh, no sabría como decírtelo.

-¿Y el lo sabe?-pregunto Madelett.

-Si... nos besamos-las dos chicas se rieron. Claire estaba colorada- Pero hemos decidido que... esperaremos a que mejore la situación.

-¿Qué mejore la situación?¡Estáis loca! Tenéis a un hombre que amáis, y encima, comodoro, esperándoos en vuestra habitación, ¿Y vais a "esperar" a que...? ¡Estáis loca!-exclamo incrédula, pero Claire negó.

-Tengo que respetar su palabra. Además, el lo esta pasando mal. Acaba de perder a su prometida...

-Ah, esa Elizabeth, ¿no?-dijo con desprecio.

-Si. El antes solo tenia ojos para ella, y comprendo como se debe de sentir-Madelett se quedo pensando.

-Pero si... ya no sois su sirvienta, ¿Por qué le llamáis señor? Al fin y al cabo sois vos la que le mantenéis- Claire miro al suelo.

-Es por cortesía. Además, yo no quiero presionarle-la chica se puso triste y se contuvo el llanto- El otro día... lo encontré bebiendo. Jamás lo había visto así. Estaba de mal humor. Yo no le dije nada, tenia un poco de miedo. Me lo encontré después de trabajar, en el cuarto. Por fortuna se quedó enseguida dormido. A la mañana siguiente me prometió que no lo volvería hacer-Madelett se puso seria.

-Lo siento... Pero nunca debes fiarte de un hombre. Yo, si Jack entrara ahora mismo por esa puerta con dos mujeres en cada brazo, no me sulfuraría. Es normal en los hombres. Pero a una tampoco la olvida...-y sonrió.

-¿Creéis que algún día Norrington olvidará a Elizabeth?-pregunto Claire. Madelett se acerco a ella y, medio susurrando dijo:  
-Lo único que tenéis que hacer es darle a Norrington algo que esa Elizabeth no le dio: Seguridad, confianza y... amor.

Próximo capitulo: Ella vuelve a aparecer


	3. Ella vuelve a aparecer

A la noche siguiente, la posada estaba mas abarrotada que la noche anterior. Para que no hubiera ningún percance o despiste por parte de Claire, Madelett le ordeno que se quedara detrás de la barra, lavando vasos continuamente, para que no faltara ninguno.

-Yo apuesto a que se rompen una media de seis jarras por noche-le dijo la chica a Madelett mientras esta descansaba un momento y llenaba jarras.

-Pues yo digo que unas veinte-opinó y se rió- Mi padre y yo tenemos que estar continuamente comprando.

-¿Y no se lo cobráis a la gente que las rompen?-pregunto Claire.

-Normalmente "ninguno ha sido", como ellos dicen. Pero a los mas problemáticos ya le incluimos el precio de las jarras en el de la bebida, jaja- las dios chicas se rieron. Entonces Madelett miro a su alrededor- Ve preparando jarras, creo que ha entrado mas gente-dijo y se fue. Claire no lograba entender su mente. Era una chica muy liberal y valiente, pero en cambio, no salía de su taberna, y lo único que hacia era esperar a que un día apareciese Jack Sparrow.

-¿Tendrá algo Jack en especial que yo no me halla dado cuenta, o es Madelett la que no se ha dado cuenta de cómo es Jack?-se pregunto- Puede que simplemente las dos seamos muy distintas...-siguió fregando jarras, una detrás de otra. Poco después volvió a aparecer Madelett muy alterada.

-¡Claire! ¡Jack esta aquí!-exclamo felizmente.

-¿Si? ¿Aquí? ¡Tengo que hablar con el!-dijo Claire haciendo un ademán de salir de la barra, peor Madelett la paro.

-Esperad, es que... también esta Norrington-le interrumpió la chica. Claire se paro en seco y, en ese instante, se escucho un disparo. Algunas personas gritaron, y se formo una pelea.

-¡Oh, no!-exclamo Madelett. Claire, asustada, intento meterse en le barullo sin llevarse un puñetazo. Entonces vio a Norrington, peleando con una espada, y con una botella de ron en la mano. No se podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mientras, Jack Sparrow intentaba escabullirse. Entonces alguien se unió a la pelea, poniéndose de parte de Norrington. Claire escudriño con su mirada. ¡Era Elizabeth vestida de hombre! No lo podía creer. ¿Que demonios hacia ella allí?

-Sin duda, molestar-se dijo mientras veía como ella le quitaba la botella a Norrington de la mano y se la rompía en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente. Claire pego un grito de susto. Unos cuantos hombres cogieron al ex-comodoro y le sacaron afuera, riéndose. Claire intento seguirlos, y vio como lo echaban a los cerdos. Luego los hombres se dieron la vuelta y volvieron a entrar en la posada. Elizabeth corrió hacia el hombre y le ayudo a levantarse.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué hacéis?-exclamo la chica, haciendo como que no sabia quien era. Ambos le miraron y Elizabeth soltó al hombre.

-¡Claire! Soy yo, ¿No me reconocéis?-le pregunto la mujer.

-Claro que si. ¿Sois Elizabeth, no? Sabéis, ese atuendo no os favorece-dijo burlonamente y se puso alado del hombre.

-Claire...-le advirtió el hombre. La chica le miro.

-¡Señor, me lo habíais prometido! ¡Me lo prometisteis!-exclamo ella a punto de llorar. Elizabeth, que acababa de divisar a Jack, se ahorro el embrollo y se fue de allí.

-Lo siento, Claire. Pero yo soy muy débil...

-¡No! Vos no lo sois. No debéis dejaros influir por piratas por que vos no lo sois-a la chica se le escaparon las lagrimas. Había pasado un gran susto- Podían haberos pasado algo grave, señor-le dijo sollozando. El hombre la tomo entre sus brazos. Lo poco que le quedaba a Claire de su vestido por manchar, se lo termino de hacer ahora mismo.

-Lo siento... Lo siento de veras. Perdonadme-dijo el hombre, meciéndola entre sus brazos.

Próximo capitulo: La solución


	4. La solución

Madelett salio de la posada y con quien primero se encontró fue con Norrington y Claire abrazados. Poco le importo a ella eso, pues a lo lejos había divisado a Jack, hablando con otro hombre, y se dirigió hacia allí. Mientras Claire se separo de Norrington.

-Tenemos la oportunidad de salir de aquí, con Jack y buscar una solución-le dijo el hombre. Claire asintió y se dirigieron hacia el hombre, que en ese mismo momento estaba con las dos mujeres.

-Entonces tu eres Elizabeth, ¿No? Que interesante...-dijo Madelett mirándola con odio- Oh, Jack, me alegro tanto de volver a verte. ¿Tendrás unos minutitos después para mi?-le pregunto al hombre. Este la miro de arriba abajo.

-Claro que si, amor-contesto, entonces se percato de que Claire estaba allí-¡Claire! Cuento tiempo, ¡Que sorpresa!-dijo riéndose.

-Jack, necesito habar contigo seriamente...

-¡Pero si también esta el ex-comodoro! Que alegría de veros a todos jun...

-¡Jack!-exclamó harto Norrington - ¡Harías el favor de escuchar a la señorita?-Jack se calmo un poco.

-Claro que si. Eh... Elizabeth, Madelett, ¿Por qué no subís a bordo?-les pidió. Las dos mujeres hicieron lo que les pedía. Entonces Jack miro a Claire.

-Jack, nos debéis un favor. Nos llevareis contigo, ¿No?-le pido la chica.

-¡Claro que si!-repitió- ¿Cómo me iba a negar a vos? Y claro que podemos llevar también a Norrington. Será un placer-he hizo una reverencia.

-Gracias, Jack-dijo la chica y, seguida de Norrington, subieron al barco.

-¡Uau! Es la Perla Negra-exclamo Madelett acercándose a Claire. Miro a Norrington un momento y este capto la indirecta y se alejo un poco- Claire, ¿Has visto como me mira Jack? ¡No se ha olvidado de mi! Y me va a llevar con el.

-Pero, ¿Vas a dejar la taberna?-pregunto extrañada.

-No, claro. Volveré cuando Jack se canse de mi-dijo sin darle importancia. Entonces miro para atrás y vio a Elizabeth-¿Siempre va vestida así?

-No, pero no se lo que hace aquí ni lo que pretende.

-La escuché habar con Jack sobre un tal Will. Por lo visto quiere que le ayude a encontrarlo-dijo Madelett.

-Ah, si ¿No? Will es su nuevo prometido. Un herrero, y ahora un pirata. No se que le habrá pasado para que le halla despistado.

-Escuché algo del corazón de Davy Jones-dijo un poco asustada.

-Pero, tu no crees eso, ¿No?-Madelett negó rápidamente.

-No, que va. Pero Jack es tan fantasioso...

-¿Alguien habla de mi?-pregunto. Jack acababa de aparecer- Mi querida Madelett, hacia tanto tiempo que no... os veía-le dijo. La chica le sonrió.

-Creo que tenemos que...hablar –le dijo. Madelett asintió y se fue hacia abajo. Claire se quedo sola, pero enseguida apareció Norrington.

-Sabéis, algo ha tenido que pasar para que Elizabeth se halla separado de Will-le dijo a la chica y la miro- Y puede que nos beneficie a nosotros.

-¿Vos creéis? Madelett me ha dicho que hablo con Jack sobre algo del corazón de Davy Jones...-dijo la chica. El hombre sonrió.

-¿Si? Pues algo huele a mentira. Y si Jack utiliza a Elizabeth para esa mentira, quiere decir que el tiene algo que esconder, a la vez que Elizabeth también esconde algo.

-No os preocupéis. Tenemos en el barco a la perfecta espía...

Próximo capitulo: Decepción


	5. Decepción

A la mañana siguiente, Claire se despertó y se dispuso a dirigirse a cubierta. El barco acababa de partir. Por el camino, se encontró a Madelett, que estaba radiante.

-¡Hola Claire!-exclamo al ver a la chica.

-Veo que os sienta bien dormir en primera clase. ¿Has pasado la noche con Jack?-las dos chicas se rieron. Madelett se ruborizo un poco.

-Si, pero sabes, no todo ha sido placer para mi. También he pensado en ti-Claire la miro extrañada, intentando no pensar mal de ella- Se que es lo que pretende Jack. Se lo sonsaqué-Claire sonrió.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?-pregunto.

-Estaba medio borracho y solo quería lo que quería.-Claire se rió- Bueno, ¿Queréis que os lo cuente o no?- La chica se puso seria y asintió- Will esta capturado. En el Holandés Errante, con Davy Jones. Mientras, Jack engañara a Elizabeth para que con su brújula le pueda decir donde esta el cofre de Jones.

-¿Y para que quiere el cofre?

-Supuestamente para salvar a Will-contesto- Pero no se cuales son los fines reales por los que Jack lo quiere. Al fin y al cabo es el corazón de un hombre muerto.

-Entonces...-dijo Claire un poco asustada- ¿Es verdad que existe... Davy Jones?

-¡Bah! No creo. Pero seria demasiado tonto que TODOS los que estén en este barco siguiéramos aquí sabiendo que no existe, ¿No?-Claire no puso que decir. Al fin y al cabo, pensaba que los demás estaban allí por el mismo motivo que ella: intentar buscar mejor vida-Jack debe de estar muy seguro de lo que hace.

-¿Crees que se lo debo contar a Norrington?-pregunto, aun sabiendo que se lo diría.

-Claro, seguro que el piensa mejor que tu-contesto y sonrió. Las dos chicas empezaron a subir.

-¿Qué queréis decir?-pregunto riéndose Claire. Entonces llegaron arriba y se encontraron a Norrington, fregando el suelo, sin quitarle ni un ojo de encima a Elizabeth, que hablaba con Jack mas que amistosamente.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclamaron las dos a la vez.

-¡Mira como Jack mira a Elizabeth!-dijo Madelett con odio.

-¡Mira como Norrington mira de reojo a Elizabeth!-dijo Claire sin poder creer lo que veía, pues la mujer dejo a Jack, se da la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la borda, dejándose caer. Luego Norrington se dirige hacia ella y empieza a hablar. Entonces Madelett tira de Claire.

-¡Escóndete!

-¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo quieres que me esconda mientras esa coquetea con Norrington?-preguntó y asomo la cabeza. Madelett la volvió a meter adentro.

-¡No están hablando de nada personal!-exclamo.

-Ah, ¿No? Pues yo acabo de escuchar perfectamente WILL.

-Tu estarás sorda. Yo he escuchado DAVY, Davy Jones-Claire la ignora y vuelve a asomar la cabeza, viendo a Norrington riéndose.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué se suponen que están haciendo?-dijo cansada y salio de allí.

-¡Claire, no!-exclamo Madelett pero inútilmente. Norrington se separo de Elizabeth y Claire le siguió.

-Hola-le dijo la chica al hombre. Este se da la vuelta y la sonríe.

-Hola, Claire-le saludo y bajo la voz-¡No os vais a creer lo que...!

-Ya, ya, yo tamben tengo algo que contaros-le interrumpió con aspereza. El hombre noto el tono.

-¿Os pasa algo?-le pregunto preocupado. Entonces recapacito- ¿Es porque me habéis visto con Elizabeth? De eso se trata. Me he enterado de algo impresionante que nos puede sacar de aquí...

-Pues llegáis tarde-le espeto, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la bodega. Norrington, sin entender nada, la siguió, todo esto mientras Elizabeth y Madelett les observaba.

Próximo capitulo: Las patentes


	6. Las patentes

Norrington siguió a la chica y la consiguió alcanzar.

-Claire, esperad, ¿Qué os he hecho? No me habéis dejado hablar-le dijo intentado frenarla. La chica miraba al suelo y se paro, pero sin mirarlo- Claire, por favor, ¿Me dejáis que me explique?-ella no dijo nada, con lo que el continuó- Elizabeth tenia unas patentes, que harán que la liberen de la pena de muerte, que se las quito a Beckett.

-¿Cómo que tenia?-pregunto y levanto un poco la mirada- ¿Las tenéis vos?

-No-contesto y Claire volvió a mirar abajo-Pero las tiene Jack. Claire, podemos ser libres si conseguimos ese documento. Era lo que estábamos buscando. Pero eso estaba hablando con ella.- espero a que dijera algo.

-No es así de sencillo. No se lo que pretende, pero primero Jack quiere el corazón de Davy Jones, y para eso utilizo a Will y utiliza a Elizabeth, para que ella pueda llevarnos hacia el.

-¿Llevarnos?-pregunto sin entender.

-Ahora que los habéis nombrado, no pienso separarme de las patentes. Iré donde ellas vallan. Lo haré por mi libertad.

-Antes tampoco erais libre. Trabajabais para mi. Vos misma me lo dijisteis-dijo Norrington y Claire le miro sin creérselo.

-¿Qué os ha pasado? Habéis cambiado desde que sois un pirata-le espeto.

-¿Y vos? Ahora sois mas celosa-Claire le abofeteó.

-No os atreváis a jugar con mis sentimientos. Yo he sido sincera. De vos empiezo a dudar-le dijo con los ojos empañados y subió, mientras dejaba al hombre solo, pensado y arrepintiéndose.

Claire llego a arriba y con quien primero se encontró fue con Jack.

-¿Qué os pasa, amor? ¿Norrington y tu habéis discutido? No me gustaría que fuera ex de alguna otra cosa mas...-le pregunta, bromeando. Claire no contenta y mira a otro lado- Oh, sabéis, eso es lo que forma a una pareja: el dialogo, amistoso o no.

-Ya, ya os vi hablando antes con Elizabeth-dijo irónicamente.

-¿A vos que mas os da?-pregunto casi riéndose y mirándola detenidamente.

-A mi no, pero a Madelett si, porque ella es mi amiga.- Le espeto. Jack se acercó a ella.

-Ella también os podría traicionar. Yo que vos tendría bien vigilado al ex-comodoro, por si se escapa...-Claire no se molesto. El pirata se dio la vuelta y cogio algo- Esto es para vos-y saca una espada muy simple- Puede que allá donde vamos la necesitéis-le dijo.

-¿Y donde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa...-dijo enigmáticamente.

-Entonces no la necesitare-y se fue. No dio ni tres pasos cuando se encontró con Madelett.

-Claire, ¿Qué os pasa? He visto a Norrington muy afligido y solo y he pensado en vos-la chica no dijo nada-No me he equivocado, ¿Verdad?

-¿En que?  
-En que ibais a estar sola, apenada-y miro a su alrededor.

-A Norrington le ha costado caro una insolencia-dijo recordándolo.

-Pero, ¿Os dio explicaciones sobre lo de Elizabeth?-Claire asintió- Entonces, ¿Se lo merecía?- La chica titubeo.

-No me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero es que...-bajo la vos y sollozo- ...lo amo tanto...- Madelett la mira, preocupada.

-Oh, cariño. Perdónale. El quiere hacerlo, lo se-las dos chicas se abrazaron.

-Ojala fuera tan fuerte como tu.

-Y lo sois. Lo demostráis estando donde estáis: en un barco pirata, sola luchando por un amor mientras que la mujer que le rompió el corazón a tu amado no nos deja en paz. Es normal que Norrington pierda los estribos. Antes ya los habíais perdido vos- dijo Madelett intentando consolarla.

-Es que es todo tan complicado...

Próximo capitulo: Batalla en la isla


	7. Batalla en la isla

Al día siguiente, se diviso una isla a lo lejos.

-Esta es Isla de Cruces, ¿No?-le pregunto Jack a Elizabeth. Todos estaban en cubierta, con un bote preparado.

-Si, creo que si-contesto ella.

-Bueno, pues quien se quiera venir, que se monte en el bote-dijo y bajo del barco, seguido de Elizabeth. Luego se monto también Pintel y Raguetti, y luego Norrington. Claire miro a Madelett.

-Madelett, no vengas tu. Yo tengo que cuidar de mis propios intereses-le dijo y monto en el bote.

-¿Vos también venís? ¿Todavía no queréis esa espada?-le preguntó Jack. Pintel y Raguetti empezaron a remar.

-No. ¿Por qué la iba a necesitar?-dijo, aun sabiendo la verdad. El hombre sonrió. Norrington miro de reojo a Claire. La chica se dio cuenta y miro al otro lado. Se sentía mal. No quería estar en esa situación.

Llegaron a la isla y Elizabeth saco la brújula y se puso a andar de un lado para otro. ¿Esperaban de verdad encontrar algo? Entonces la chica se paro, rendida, y Jack miro la brújula.

-Es aquí. ¡Estáis sentada encima!-le dijo a Elizabeth y ella se aparto. Lugo Norrington se acercó con una pala y se puso a excavar. A Claire le hubiera gustado pregunta que por que tenia que ser el que lo hiciera, pero se contuvo. De repente, se escucho un ruido sordo. La pala de Norrington había tocado algo duro. Claire se mantuvo a distancia prudente, pero Elizabeth y Jack se acercaron y sacaron una caja, sepultada por la arena. La abrieron. Estaba llena de papeles, cartas y recuerdos. Entonces sacaron un cofre. Era extraño y majestuoso, y Claire supuso lo que había dentro. Entonces a espaldas a los tres, apareció Will. Claire se quedo mirándolo sin poder moverse, hasta que Will hablo y los tres se dieron la vuelta. Elizabeth, contentísima, corrió hacia el y le beso. Claire, instintivamente, miro a Norrington ,que miro al suelo y luego miro a Jack. Este y el joven empezaron a discutir. Lo que Claire había intuido era verdad: Jack engaño a Will para que fuera al Holandés para conseguir algo. Y lo consiguió, pues el hombre se acercaba al cofre con un puñal en la mano y con una llave en la otra. Claro que Jack no podía dejar que el destrozara el corazón, por sus propios bienes, y le apunto con la espada. Entonces la chica miro a Norrington, esperando a que reaccionara. El la miro de reojo y apunto con su espada a Will. De repente los tres estaban enemistados, peleando por una llave. Fue Norrington quien pego el primer estacazo y empezaron a pelear. Elizabeth los miraba incrédulos, sin podérselo creer y, histéricamente, se puso a gritar detrás de ellos y a tirarles piedras. A Claire le pareció patético, pero no podía dejar que Elizabeth le ininterrumpiera (temía que Norrington corriera a ayudarla al ver como ella fingía que desmayaba), así que corrió hacia ella y le devolvió el golpe que con tanto gusto le había querido devolver desde la noche que estuvieron las dos en el Impávido. Claire se acercó a la chica, la llamo, esta se dio una vuelta y se levo una torta que hizo que se cayera al suelo, atontada. Entonces, al ver la cara de furia de la chica, Claire hecho a correr mientras Elizabeth se ponía de pie y empezaba a perseguirla. Claire se adentro en la selva, intentando perderse de la chica, pero con lo que se encontró fue peor: Pintel y Raguetti robando el cofre. Y Claire no iba armada. Los hombres se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la chica y se pararon. Claire también se paro en seco al ver como la apuntaban. Detrás de ella también se paro Elizabeth. Pero por poco tiempo pues un machete les paso rozando por la cabeza y se quedo clavado en el árbol mas cercano. Sin perder ni un solo momento, empezaron a correr. Les perseguía una panda de monstruos horribles, quien Claire supuso que eran tripulantes del Holandés. ¡Y mira que creía que era una leyenda! Ella si que iba a ser una leyenda como no corriera mas rápido. Pintel y Raguetti perdieron el cofre, pero ninguno se paro a recogerlo, pues parecían que esos bichos solo iban a por ellos. Siguieron corriendo hacia la playa, cosas que fue un fallo. Mientras mas se iba adentrando Claire en el mar, mas se mojaba el vestido y mas difícil era moverse. Delante suya, Elizabeth empezó a pelear contra dos bichejos y, de repente, de la selva apareció una gran rueda de molino, que entro en el mar, fue parándose poco a poco y callo. De allí salieron Will y Norrington, mareados. Claire siguió a lo suyo, intentando pasar desapercibida y chapoteando entre el agua. No sabia que hacer. Entonces vio a Norrington al lado del bote por donde ellos habían venido y decidió ir hacia allí Todos empezaron a ir hacia allí, y cada vez estaba mas acorralados. Aparecieron Pintel y Raguetti, de nuevo con el cofre, y Norrington se lo quito de las manos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?  
-No podréis salir de aquí con el cofre-dijo y se dirigió a Claire- Claire, saldré de aquí sano y salvo y me casare con vos. Perdonadme-le dijo rápidamente, la beso en la frente y hecho a correr hacia la selva.

-¡No! ¡Volved, es una locura!-exclamaba la chica y se dispuso a seguirle, pero Jack la cogio de la cintura y la metió en el bote mientras veían como una veintena de monstruos perseguían a Norrington.

Próximo capitulo: Muchos tentáculos


	8. Muchos tentáculos

Llegaron todos al barco, sin una amenaza aparente. Jack estaba mas feliz de lo normal. Madelett, al verle, sonrió, pero algo no encajaba. Entonces miro a su alrededor y diviso a Claire, que acababa de subir el barco, y estaba llorando. Se acercó corriendo hacia ella, no sin antes mirar al bote, que ya estaba vació.

-Claire, ¿Qué ha pasado?-le pregunto abrazándola mientras la chica no paraba de llorar.

-Claire debe de estar orgullosa de Norrington-dijo Gibbs que pasaba por allí- Era el hombre mas valiente que he conocido.

-¿Cómo que era?-pregunto y Claire se puso a llorar mas fuerte. Sin soltarla, Madelett estiro una pierna intentando pegarle una patada a Gibbs, enfadada por su falta de tacto, y el hombre huyó de allí.

-Oh, amor, ¿Qué ha pasado?-repitió. Claire, hipando, y sin levantar la cabeza, consiguió decir:

-Nos... dio una oportunidad para... que pudiéramos salir de la isla.

-Oh...-Madelett la abrazo mas fuerte. En realidad para ella ese habría sido un gesto tonto. Arriesgar su vida por la de los demás... Pero Madelett no entendía de nobleza, y puede que lo pagara caro... De repente hubo una fuerte sacudida en el barco. Madelett levanto la cabeza. Al lado de la Perla Negra apareció un gran barco de las profundidades. El Holandés Errante. Toda la tripulación se asusto. La chica miro a Jack. Este si que no parecía asustado. Llevaba entre sus brazos un gran tarro de cristal lleno de tierra, y, al son de una cancioncita, se puso a exhibirlo y a mofarse de Davy Jones. Claire levanto la cabeza, todavía con ojos empañados. Claro que poco le duro la paciencia al bicho tentacular, pues enseguida empezó a sacar cañones, dispuesto a luchar. Las dos chicas corrieron hacia el otro lado del barco y cogieron sendas armas. Pero Jack parecía tranquilo y sonriente. La Perla Negra empezó a sacarle ventaja al Holandés. Eran mas rápidos.

-¡Sin duda, la Perla Negra es el mejor barco!-exclamo Madelett muy contenta al ver como el alcance de los cañones del Holandés ya no servían y, el barco empezaba a perderse de vista. Todo el mundo empezó a vitorear pero, sin previo aviso, una fuerte sacudida balanceó el barco, haciendo caer a algunos y de repente se escucho un ruido de cristal roto. Claire y Madelett giraron la cabeza. El tarro de tierra que con tanto recelo había guardado Jack se había hecho añicos. Su dueño se arrodillo ante el buscando algo que no encontraría, y su expresión cambio. Mala señal era. Claire se asustó, mucho mas cuando hubo otra sacudida, y los rumores de que era el Kraken se extendieron por todo el barco.

-¿El Kraken?-le pregunto extrañada la chica a Madelett- Pero si es un cuento...

-Ya, como Davy Jones-dijo la otra y sin soltar sus espadas, se alejaron de las barandillas. El caos era inmenso pero, de repente, todos se detuvieron en seco observando como, de las profundidades del mar, aparecían unos tentáculos que subían lentamente por el barco. Nadie hacia nada. Entonces, los cañones dispararon, y la bestia empezó a atacar. La gente corría de un lado para otro, asustados. Los cañonazos no parecían hacerle mucho, y menos una simple bala.

-Lo mejor es huir-le dijo Madelett a Claire, corriendo de un lado a otro del barco y evitando los tentáculos. Entonces empezaron a cargar barriles de pólvora y ron, con la intención de destruir al Kraken de una gran explosión. Todas las esperanzas estaban puestas en ello.- Los barriles empezaron a subir, y Will también se monto, intentando incitar a la bestia. Pero parecía que Will se había quedado enganchado.

-¿Por qué no disparan? ¿Qué mas da uno si pueden salvarse todos los demás?- Pregunto Madelett enfadada y miro a su alrededor buscando un arma de fuego, pero entonces vio a Jack, arma en mano, apuntando hacia los barriles. Disparo justamente en el momento en que Will se libero. Todos se echaron al suelo y hubo una gran explosión. Después el bicho se retiro pero, al parecer, no por mucho tiempo.

-Tenemos que huir y dejar el barco. Podemos escapar en el único bote mientras el Kraken destroza la Perla-dijo Will y empezaron a montarse en el bote. Claire, sin pensárselo, subió a el. Luego miro a Madelett. Había algo que no el encajaba. Subió también al bote y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Van a dejar que destruya la Perla... era la mejor-susurro un poco afligida, pensando en como se sentiría Jack.

-Pero gracias a eso podremos salir de aquí. Tu misma lo dijiste-la calmo Claire y empezaron a remar, nada mas haber montado Elizabeth. Entonces Madelett miro a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde esta Jack?-preguntaron ella y Will a la vez. Nadie dejo de remar.

Próximo capitulo: El pantano de tía Dalma


	9. El pantano de Tia Dalma

El bote no paro hasta que llegaron a una isla sombría y húmeda, y se detuvo ante una caseta. Empezaron a bajar del bote y se adentraron en la cabaña. Allí parecía que les esperaba una mujer negra, una bruja, tía Dalma. Alguno se sentaron, pero Madelett y Claire se quedaron de pie en la puerta, con un poco de miedo a entrar y muy afligidas. Lo que había pasado horas antes les había dejado muy afectadas. Claire tenia la mirada ida, y Madelett no dejaba de darle vuelta a cosas en su cabeza. Miraba con recelo a Elizabeth que parecía tan afectada cuando ella había odiado a Jack. ¿Qué era eso que sentía, celos? Madelett nunca había sentido celos, pero no iba a llorar por la muerte de Jack, porque ella era fuerte. Aunque en su mas profundo interior le dolía. Sus sentidos se despertaron al oír como tía Dalma decía que podía resucitar a Jack, y entonces, del fondo de la cabaña, a pareció Barbossa, como un milagro. Claire levanto la cabeza y pego un gritito. Madelett esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, Todos se habían puesto de acuerdo en que irían, junto a Barbossa, a rescatar a Jack del fin del mundo, y a Madelett le brillaron los ojos. Pero entonces tía Dalma se acercó a la puerta, mientras los demás hablaban con Barbossa, y se puso frente a los dos chicas.

-Vosotras no debéis venir-dijo con una voz enigmática y negando lentamente con la cabeza,

-Pero yo quiero ir-dijo Madelett decidida.

-A ti ya te ira a buscar Jack...-le dijo tajante- y a ti...-se dirigió a Claire, que la miro tímidamente- A ti te están esperando-la chica no comprendió.

-A mi nadie me puede estar esperando-dijo con un susurro. Tía Dalma hizo una mueca, como una sonrisa, y volvió a entrar. Las dos chicas se miraron.

-Yo si quiero volver a Tortuga-dijo Claire.

-Bueno, si Jack confiaba en esa chiflada, tendremos que hacerle caso, ¿No?-dijo Madelett. Las palabras de tía Dalma la habían animado- Mi padre ya se preguntará que donde me he metido, y vos podréis trabajar conmigo.

-No. Quiero volver a Port Royal-dijo Claire- Necesito volver a la casa de Norrington a coger mis cosas, Son lo que queda de mis recuerdos. Eso será lo que me esta esperando-dijo. Su voz era tenue.

-Pero, si te pillan...-le advirtió.

-Conozco a una persona que puede llevarme de Tortuga a Port Royal. Puedo esconderme. Además, en la ciudad apenas nadie me conocía. Pasare desapercibida, y será solo un día-a Madelett le convenció, aunque de todas maneras no iba a impedir a su amiga que hiciera lo que le diera la gana.

-Bueno, yo me quedo con la esperanza de que Jack vendrá a buscarme, y como sabe donde trabajo...-la chica sonrió- Siempre es bueno dar al cuerpo un poquito de alegría nada mas haber resucitado, ¿eh?-la chica sonrió y Claire sonrió. Madelett era así. Mientras Claire se moría por dentro pensando en las ultimas palabras que le había dicho Norrington y tía Dalma, la otra se reía alegremente. En realidad eran mas distintas de lo que parecían...

10- De vuelta al hogar

Por cortesía de unos amigos de Tía Dalma, las chicas pudieron llegar a Tortuga días después. Cuando llegaron, Madelett respiro su pestilente olor como si fuera vida.

-Oh, ya lo echaba de menos-dijo. Parecía que sus fuerzas se renovaban- Pasaras el día en mi taberna, hasta que veas al hombre ese que conoces. Seguro que pasa por aquí. Todos pasan por aquí-dijo y entro. La taberna estaba como si no se hubieran ido. Los borrachos seguían borracheando y peleando, el suelo estaba lleno de cerveza y ron y, en la barra, un hombre llenaba jarras.

-¡Padre!-exclamo Madelett y abrazo a este hombre. El la respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Madelett, ¿Dónde os habíais metido? He tenido que hacer el doble de trabajo y cuando el otro día...

-Si, si, padre. Luego me lo contáis-le interrumpió la chica y se fue con Claire hacia una mesa.- Dime que preferís, ¿Servir jarras y buscar a ese hombre o estar aquí sentada y... buscar a ese hombre, pero aburrida?-pregunto. La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Pues venga, ayúdame, ¡Que hay borrachos a los que emborrachar!-exclamó y se pusieron manos a la obra. A Claire estos momentos les recordaba a cuando estaba con Norrington, y a la vez se entristecía, por verse ambos tan deteriorados. Si se había sentido mal al pensar que trabajaría como una simple criada en una casa, pero se sentía viéndose trabajar en una taberna llena de piratas pestilentes y con una orden de ejecución que le acechaba cuando menos se lo esperaba. Ahora si que nadie se la iba a quitar después de todo lo ocurrido. Pensaba que todos los que habían sido condenados ya habían pagado justos por pecadores. Por lo menos ella y Norrington. Si Elizabeth y Will preferían seguir con la piratería y salvar a una persona que no se lo merecía, allá ellos, pero esa condena se les quedara grabada, no en el brazo como a Jack, sino en el corazón, y puede que lo pagaran muy caro...

Al día siguiente, por la mañana, Madelett le ordeno a Claire que barriera un poco la entrada de la taberna. Era la hora en la que había menos gente, no solo allí, sino por las calles de toda Tortuga. Entonces le vio. Vio a el hombre que ella buscaba, un hombre bajito y gordo que cargaba un saco hacia el puerto. Claire soltó la escoba y corrió hacia el.

-¡Señor, espere un momento!-exclamo y se paro a su lado. El hombre la miro, extrañado. Era el hombre de la tienda don de ella había comprado la canela

-Señorita, ¿Qué hacéis vos aquí?-pregunto reconociéndola.

-Vera, señor. Es una historia muy larga, y necesito salir de aquí-contesto.

-Ahora es el lugar mas seguro para ti, hija. Se lo de vuestra sentencia de muerte. Y Port Royal no es el lugar mas indicado-le dijo.

-Pero, señor, yo no pienso volver-dijo a la desesperada.

-Bueno... casualmente dentro de un rato zarpamos hacia allí. Pero no se si...-el hombre vacilaba.

-Sois contrabandista. A vos también os podría pillar-el hombre asintió y siguió andando.

-Vale, pero no volvemos hasta la semana que viene, y tenéis que venir ya-dijo sin pararse. Claire pensó en Madelett. Esperaba que no se preocupara por ella.

-Si, señor. Voy con vos-dijo y se dirigieron con paso decidido al puerto.

Próximo capitulo: Lo que le estaba esperando


	10. Lo que la estaba esperando

Llegaron a Port Royal al caer la tarde. La chica salio del barco a la vez que el pelotón de hombres sacaban cosas hasta que salieron del puerto. A ella todo le resultaba tan familiar... y triste. Llegaron a la vieja tienda del hombre.

-Ya estáis aquí-le dijo- Mi nombre es Peter. Podéis pasaros por aquí siempre que queráis. Vuestra madre lo hacia muy a menudo...-la chica asintió.

-Ha sido un placer, muchas gracias-dijo y hecho a andar. Había pensado ir a la casa de Norrington, que supuso que estaría vacía. Se coló por el patio de atrás y entro por la puerta trasera. Le sorprendió que estuviera abierta. Eso podría decir que nadie entro desde que se fueron. Las lagrimas inundaron el rostro de Claire nada mas entrar. Había tantos recuerdos... Como iba a estar sola en la casa durante una semana, en vez de volver a coger su maleta y llenarla, fue a hacer lo que mas deseaba: darse un buen baño. Y es que no lo había hecho desde el primer día que había estado en la casa.

-La vida del pirata es un asco-se dijo mientras se quitaba el mugriento traje de sirvienta marrón, antes celeste. Puso al fuego un gran barreño de agua y, con un poco de dificultad, la derramo en la bañera y se metió dentro. Le supo a gloria, vamos. Se mojo toda la cara y el cuerpo ( y sobre todo el pelo) y el agua empezó a enturbiarse. Al igual que sus pensamientos. La idea de estar prometida con alguien que supuestamente estaba muerto... Y le dolía la manera tan tonta como se había comportado con el en los días que había estado en la Perla Negra, tan celosa... Aun así el la perdonaba.

Un buen rato después, salio de la bañera, fue a su cuarto y se puso un vestido. La noche casi estaba a punto de caer, así que, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, fue encendiendo velas. Estaba muy hambrienta. Y esperaba que pudiera haber algo de comer. Se fue hacia allí y empezó a abrir armarios, pero se detuvo en seco. Escucho el ruido de cerrarse la puerta de la entrada, y el sonido de desenvainar una espada. Del susto, sus manos temblaron he hicieron que se cerraran de golpe las puertas del armario. Entonces una voz ronca de hombre exclamo:  
-¡Alto ahí! ¡Voy armado! ¡Muestrese!- Claire no sabia que hacer. Temía que al salir le dieran una estocada de golpe.- ¡He dicho que se muestre!-volvió a repetir. Claire, mirando al suelo y con mucho cuidado salio del la cocina. Tenia bastante miedo. Pero el hombre ni dijo ni hizo nada. La chica, sin levantar la vista del suelo por miedo, dijo:  
-Ya me he mostrado, señor-susurro. Pero parecía que el hombre había desaparecido, pues no hacia el mas mínimo ruido. Entonces ella levanto tímidamente la cabeza y miro al frente. Se llevo una mano a la boca mientras, sin poder gesticular palabra, James Norrington reaccionaba y se acercaba hasta ella.

-¡Claire!-exclamo y la abrazo como nunca antes había abrazado. Quería sentirla cerca. Claire le abrazo también, sin poder creérselo.

-Creía que vos...- consiguió decir y se separo de el para mirarle a la cara. Necesitaba verlo.

-No, os dije que no me iba a pasar nada, que saldría de allí sano y salvo-le interrumpió mirándola a los ojos pero sin soltarle las manos.

-Pero he sufrido mucho pensando que estabais muerto-dijo con los ojos enagados de lagrimas. El hombre le acaricio la cara.

-Claire, no sabéis lo entupido que fui. Pero... me han ascendieron, soy almirante, soy libre, y os quitare la orden de ejecución.

-Pero, señor..

-No quiero que me llames mas señor-le interrumpió-te lo prohíbo. Ya no eres mi sirvienta. Me llamareis James.- Claire sonrió. El hombre se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó tiernamente. Para Claire era un sueño. ¿Era un sueño? ¿Seria todo verdad? ¿Cambiaria este momento por volver a estar con sus padres?

Próximo capitulo: La mala noticia


	11. La mala noticia

Norrington y Claire se amaron toda la noche, como Norrington no sabia que podía hacer, encontrándose sus calidos cuerpos en un placer que no les parecía terrenal. Pero dentro del hombre habitaba algo que sabia que tendría que revelar a la mañana siguiente y que haría que cambiaran las cosas. La procefia de Tía Dalma se había cumplido, pero todavía no se sabia si para bien.

Claire sonreía sin querer mientras preparaba el desayuno. Había sido la noche mas mágica de su vida y era, sin duda, mas feliz de que lo que había sido nunca. Cogio dos platos y se dirigió al comedor, donde ya estaba sentado Norrington.

-Bueno, y entonces, ¿Nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?-el preguntó la chica. Norrington intento no mirarla. No quería decírselo, pero tenia que hacerlo.

-En un futuro si-contesto. Claire le miro sin comprender- Claire, te prometí que... nos casaríamos. Pero ha surgido un problema-la chica no sabia que decir. ¿Lo estaba anulando? ¿De la noche a la mañana ya no le quería? – Yo... me casare contigo... cuando vuelva-el hombre se paro un momento. ¿Qué reía decir? Claire ya se lo imagino.

-¿Cuándo volváis? Es que... ¿Os vais? ¿a dónde?  
\- Claire, recuerda que Lord Beckett todavía esta al mando de esto, y ahora que tiene el corazón de Davy Jones...

-¡¿Se lo disteis?!-pregunto incrédula.

-Solo si se lo daba serian validas las patentes, y ahora somos libres-le explico.

-No somos libres, estamos sometidos a Beckett. Dime, ¿a dónde vais? ¿Cuánto tardareis?-Norrington miro al suelo.

-No lo se. Creo que ni Beckett mismo lo sabe. La misión es... destruir a los piratas-dijo débilmente. Y todavía no había dicho lo peor.

-Pero... ¿Por qué os vais ahora que os tengo?-pregunto.

-Claire... si salimos de esta... me concederán todos los honores... será muy fácil porque...-suspiro- Seré el capitán del Holandés Errante.

-¿Qué? ¡Es un suicidio! Por eso os ha dado ese puesto Beckett-Norrington no dijo nada. Parecía que se culpaba a si mismo. Entonces Claire tomo una determinación- Dejadme... acompañaros.- El hombre la miro.- Por favor, James, no me volváis a dejar sola- el hombre no sabia que decir. No podía aceptarlo. Era ponerla a correr un peligro que no le pertenecía.

-No lo se...- Claire se hacerlo a el y le cogio de las manos.

-¿Cuándo zarpáis?-le pregunto.

-Esta tarde-contesto- Por favor, no me pongáis en esta situación. No quiero que vengáis, por vuestro bien.

-Mi bien esta con vos. Si de verdad me queréis, llevadme-le dijo.

-No dudéis eso. Claro que os amo y... os llevare-dijo al fin, esperando que no estuviera cometiendo un error. Al fin y al cabo, ahora era él el que mandaba. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Claire se sentó a su lado y se dejo caer de el. Le reconfortaba estar a su lado y tocarle ahora que podía, pero ¿Tan poco le iba a durar la felicidad? A el le acompañaría a donde fuese, pues se sentía segura a su lado, pero la idea de tener que volver a salir otra vez al mar y encontrarse con esos monstruos le aterraba. No confiaba en Beckett (al fin y al cabo los había enviado a la horca sin razón) y le extrañaba el porqué le había encomendado a Norrington tan importante misión cuando, supuestamente, el había traicionado a toda la Marina liberando a aun pirata. La madre de todas las guerras se acercaba y desafortunadamente, Claire estaría allí para presenciarlo.

Próximo capitulo: El Holandés


	12. El Holandés

A la tarde, Claire se puso uniforme, y siguió a Norrington hacia el Endeavour, el barco de Beckett. Era un navío majestuoso e impresionante. Zarparon nada mas llegar. Apenas nadie se fijo en ella, y procuraba evitar contacto visual con Beckett, que de vez en cuando iba de aquí para ella y se ponía a hablar con Norrington. Este estaba lo mas serio posible, un poco desafiante, pero sin dejar de ser educado.

-¿Beckett me ha reconocido?-pregunto Claire. Llevaban varias horas en barco y, por lo visto, estaban llegando a su destino.

-No. Me ha preguntado por vos, y yo simplemente le he dicho que veníais conmigo. El sabe que tiene una orden de ejecución (que ya retire) para una tal Claire, pero ni sabe quien es. Supongo que lo supuso al veros conmigo pero... no os preocupéis-le contesto. Claire asintió, un poco mas segura.

Al rato, dieron ordenes de atracar el barco, y momentos después apareció el Holandés Errante, como un monstruo submarino, del agua. Una pasarela unió el barco con el Endeavour y marineros empezaron a pasar al Holandés, entre ellos Claire, que se mantuvo a una distancia prudente de Norrington. En la cubierta apareció Davy Jones, que empezó a hablar con Beckett y Norrington. El gobernador Swanm también estaba cerca. Claire intento que no la viera alejándose de allí, y no pudo escuchar la conversación. Rato después, Beckett y el gobernador abandonaron el barco, dejando a Norrington al mando junto a otros tripulantes. El hombre se acercó a la chica.

-Claire, tenemos que tener cuidado. Mercer se quedara en el barco. Es fiel a Beckett y puede que mucho mas peligroso que Davy Jones en este momento. Seguro que esta aquí para vigilarme, así que estaos atenta, baja a mi camarote y no te muevas de allí-le advirtió. La chica asintió y bajo. Abrió una puerta mugrienta y se encontró frente a una gran estancia. Pero allí ya habían dos hombres, custodiando lo que parecía el cofre de Davy Jones.

-¡Alto ahí!-exclamo uno de los hombres apuntándola.

-No disparen. Me he confundido-dijo Claire levantando las manos. Los dos hombres se miraron extrañados al ver que era una mujer.

-¿Qué buscáis?-le pregunto el otro, uno mas gordo.

-El camarote del Almirante Norrington-contesto.

-Es la siguiente puerta-le informo el mismo hombre y Claire salio de allí, con las manos todavía en alto, pues el otro hombre no dejaba de puntarla y los dos empezaban una discusión.

Entro en la siguiente puerta y entonces si se encontró con el despacho. No era tan grande como la otra estancia, pero tenia un escritorio y una vieja cama entre otros accesorios y, exceptuando la mugre de los rincones, estaba aceptable. Se sentó encima de la cama, que estaba pegada al suelo y se quedo pensando. No quería dormir, aunque se hacia de noche, pero prefería esperar a Norrington.

-¿Qué haré cuado empiece la batalla?-se preguntaba- ¿Sacare mi espada y me pondré del bando de estos monstruos a matar, por ejemplo, a Jack o a Will? Antes había estado huyendo de los tripulantes del Holandés y ahora luchaba con ellos. Aunque en su naturaleza sabia que ellos nos querían. Entonces, ¿De que parte estoy? ¿De Beckett, quien me había condenado y a Norrington a la horca y ahora lucho con el? ¿En que acabara todo esto?- la chica estaba muy confundida. A la única persona que le seria fiel era a Norrington. Y en parte no se quejaba de su situación, Ella lo había querido y lo había buscado. Quizás todo acabaría pronto, o con la libertad... o con la muerte.

Próximo capitulo: Visita inesperada


	13. Visita inesperada

Norrington entro en el camarote bastante tarde. Aun así Claire no se había dormido y estaba esperándole.

-Claire, ¿Por qué no estáis acostada?-le pregunto el hombre quitándose la chaqueta.

-Os estaba esperando-contesto.

-Sabéis, el mas mínimo despiste puede arruinarlo todo. Esos bichos no duermen, no me fio-el hombre se quito las botas- Solo descansare unas horas y volveré arriba.

-Pero, necesitáis descansar-le dijo preocupada la chica. El hombre se sentó a su lado.

-Nuestra seguridad es mas importante-le dijo y apago una vela. Luego se tumbo en la cama. Claire se tumbo junto a el.

-Me preocupa todo...-dijo mirando al techo. Entonces Norrington se volvió hacia ella y se paso un brazo por encima. La chica sonrió.- Ahora ya no tanto- se pego a el y cerro los ojos.

Muy temprano, Claire sintió como Norrington se levantaba, se volvía a vestir y salía de la habitación con sigilo. Creía que no iba a poder dormir, pero lo hizo, se movió un poco en la cama y se puso en el sitio caliente del hombre y se estiro. La verdad es que habían estado bastante acurrucados, pues la cama era individual. Le daba un poco de asco pensar quien habría dormido antes allí, pero intento sacarse eso de sus pensamientos y volver a dormir.

Los días pasaban, y en el barco reinaba el aburrimiento. Claire, mas confiada, y también agobiada, a veces subía y se ponía a ver el mar. Al viento le sentaba tan bien... Algunos soldados la miraban con recelo, pero al fin y al cabo ellos tampoco hacían nada, pues las tareas del barco las realizaba la tripulación de Davy Jones. La chica se fijo en que Mercer siempre estaba detrás de Norrignton, pero a una distancia prudente. Cuando ella y Norrington hablaban en cubierta, este nunca se detenía cerca, pero sabida que la chica le observaba.

-Supongo que Beckett le contó algo-le dijo un día a Norrington- Y mas o menos los saben. Pero no pueden hacernos nada. No porque estáis conmigo- A Claire le reconfortaron las palabras. Cuando hablaban lo hacían susurrado, y nunca se miraban a los ojos. La chica tampoco había vuelto a rozar sus labios, pero por lo visto eso era cosa de Norrington, que ella no entendería. El hombre se dio la vuelta y se fue a popa. Pronto había acabado su turno y podrían volver al camarote. Para ella era mejor vista el mar, auque fuera siempre igual, que los monstruos y los soldados de aquí a allá.

La tarde empezaba a irse, y aunque el sol todavía estaba en el cielo, de un rosa anaranjado, la Luna ya había ocupado su puesto. Era hermoso, y le hubiera gustado compartir la vista con Norrington. Ya debería estar allí, y puede que , si se diera prisa, no se lo perdería. Pero el hombre no apareció, y el sol ya se había escondido por el horizonte y llegaba la hora de las estrellas. Preocupada, decidió ir a la popa. Sin entretenerse, echaría un vistazo y si no estaba, bajaría al camarote. Pero no podía ser porque si no el la hubiera visto y la hubiera avisado. No se encontró con ningún monstruo o marinero, y entonces llego. Y hubiera sido mejor encontrarse con tal monstruo, por muy monstruoso que fuera, o a un marinero, por muy Beckett que fuera antes de ver lo que vio. Norrington estaba, con la espada en el suelo, de frente a alguien que le apuntaba despiadadamente al pecho y, por lo que parecía, dispuesto a matar. Pero no fue eso lo que le impresiono. Lo que le impresiono fue ver quien era. A alguien que jamás podría haber pensado verla en esa situación. Era Madelett, su amiga, su mejor y única amiga. Entonces recordó unas palabras de Jack...

Próximo capitulo: Traición


	14. Traición

Claire desenvaino su espada y apunto a Madelett.

-¡Madelett! ¿Qué estáis haciendo?-le pregunto sin creérselo- ¡Bajad el arma, por Dios!-la otra chica, impasiva, no le hizo caso.

-No puedo. Son ordenes-dijo con voz tenue. Norrington estaba acorralado contra la barandilla y no podía moverse, Madelett no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-¿Ordenes? ¿Ordenes de quien?-pregunto Claire sin poder creérselo.

-Jack. El me mandó que matara al Almirante-dijo como excusándose.

-¡Pero Madelett, el Almirante es James Norrington, mi prometido!-exclamo la chica, cada vez mas asustada.

-Jack también me ha prometido que me casare con el si lo hago-dijo y apretó mas su espada y miro a Norrington.

-Madelettt, no puedes hacerme esto, somos amigas-la chica no parecía escucharle. Claire levanto decididamente su espada- Madelett, no me obliguéis-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No me obliguéis vos. Vos no tendríais que estar aquí-le dijo ya sin mirarla. Claire, sollozando, dijo:  
-Madelett... elige... o Jack, o yo-La chica volvió a cabeza un momento hacia Claire y de repente, hubo un movimiento brusco, un grito, y alguien callo al suelo.

Claire saco su espada del cuerpo de Madelett y se arrodillo ante su amiga, llorando.

-¿Por qué me habéis obligado a hacer esto?-le preguntaba mirándole a los ojos, vidriosos pero todavía con vida. Madelett respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Jack... me lo prometió-consiguió decir y exhaló su ultimo suspiro. Claire se puso a llorar encima de ella. Norrington, que también había pasado mucho susto, abrazo a la chica, que no dejaba de llorar sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Ella había sido su única amiga, a la que le había contado todos sus problemas, todas sus cosas, y la traicionaba como ella jamás hubieres imaginado. Jack Sparrow volvía a llevarse una persona por delante y salvarse el pellejo mintiéndole. ¿Cuántas veces mas se iba a repetir la historia? ¿Cuánto sufrimiento mas iba a causar el en las personas, que había causado primero que cuatro inocentes fueran acusados de piratería y fugitivos y luego causara una guerra en la que todos estaban implicados? ¿Quién acabaría perdiendo? ¿Otra vez los inocentes? Claire se había sentido sucia, no solo físicamente, al estar con piratas, y ahora que lo pensaba bien, no sabia si el lugar donde estaba ahora era el que le correspondía. ¿Quién seria el próximo en cometer el error?

Próximo capitulo: Heridas


	15. Heridas

Claire miraba al vacío sentada al borde de la cama. Se sentía mal. Norrington también estaba allí, y se quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa. Estaban rasgadas por la parte del pecho. Se miro la piel, que tenia un leve rasguño. Puede que si Claire hubiera reaccionado un momento mas tarde... No quería pensarlo. Sabia como se sentía la chica, y en parte se sentía culpable, aunque no debería. El pequeño corte que se había hecho, parecía que le dolía mas de lo que se hubiera imaginado, pues parecía que le había atravesado el pecho y tocado el corazón, al ver a su prometida en aquella situación. El tenia la culpa de estar donde estaban. Si hubiera atrapado a Jack... El siempre tenia la culpa de todo. Se toco el rasguño un poco ensangrentado, aunque la sangre ya se empezaba a secar. Apretó la herida hasta que volvió a salir de nuevo sangre y le escoció. Entonces aparto la mano y se puso de rodillas delante de la chica.

-Claire, dejad de llorar-le pidió. La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Madelett me... fallo-dijo sollozando. Norrington la cogio de las manos.

-Fuisteis valiente. Os debo la vida-Claire levanto la mirada y se fijo en el rasguño de su torso. Se acordó de que Norrington también podía haber estado muerto.

-Lo siento, James, lo siento-dijo la chica llorando. –Dude y no sabia que hacer. Dude entre vos y Madelett un momento. Perdonadme, por favor-rompió a llorar tapándose la cara con las manos. Le había confesado eso para liberarse de por lo menos un dolor. El hombre la miro sorprendido pero la abrazo con fuerza.

-Vos siempre estáis perdonada porque no tenéis maldad. Elegisteis lo correcto, y de igual que fuera en el ultimo momento porque lo hicisteis-dijo el hombre y se estremeció al pensar que hubiera pasado si Claire... Pero confiaba en ella, a pesar de todo, y si tenia que morir, prefería que fuera a su elección.

Claire volvía a tener miedo de salir a cubierta. Se quedaba día y noche en el camarote, pensando. Pero a Norrington no le gustaba que pensara, pues la ponía mas triste y peor. No había vuelto a ver su sonrisa, y eso a el también le afectaba. Iba de aquí a allá, dando ordenes, y cada vez que tenia una discusión con Davy Jones, con Mercer o veía a Claire extremadamente triste, se tocaba la herida fuertemente hasta que le doliera. En cambio, con ella siempre estaba tranquilo y mostraba su mejor sonrisa forzada, pero cada vez parecía a menos a gusto, y no es que lo hubieran estado algún día.

Una noche, en la que hacia un mes que estaban "prisioneros" en el barco, Norrington volvió a su camarote, de noche, después de un día agotador. Vio que Claire estaba tumbada en la cama, y al parecer, dormida. Empezó a quitarse la ropa, pero Claire abrió los ojos sin que el de diera cuenta y dijo:

-¿Qué es eso?-la chica vio como su camisa, a la altura del pecho, estaba manchada de sangre. Norrington se la tapo con las manos y la miro, asustado.

-No es... mío-dijo titubeante. Claire se levanto de la cama y se acercó a el.

-Quitaos la camisa-le dijo, casi como una orden. El hombre no quería, pero miro al suelo y se la quito, dejando la prenda por ahí. En el pecho del hombre se dejaba entrever una herida abierta y enrojecida, y al parecer un poco infectada. Norrington no sabia que decir.

-Esa herida tiene mas de una semana-le dijo la chica, aunque el lo sabia perfectamente. Sus ojos se bordaron de lagrimas. El pequeño rasguño ahora era una herida en si, y Claire sabia que no había cicatrizado porque se había estado autolesionando.

-Claire...-dijo el hombre avergonzado- Me la curare. Pero es que, con tantas ropas es normal que no se seque...-la chica miro a otro lado.

-No os satisfago, ¿verdad? No queréis ni que os mire en publico, y ni queréis que os bese en privado porque decís que las paredes pueden tener "ojos"-soltó la chica. El hombre la miro sin entender.

-No, estáis confundida, yo...

-Vuestras explicaciones ya no me bastan-dijo y se dio la vuelta.

-Esperad un momento, por favor...-Norrington se acercó a la chica, pero de repente llamaron a la puerta. El hombre se puso su chaqueta y abrió.

-Señor-le dijo un hombre- Hemos capturado un barco. Debéis subir inmediatamente-le informo. Norrington volvió a mirar a la chica, pero como esta no se movió, y el hombre le esperaba, salio del camarote.

Próximo capitulo: Ella otra vez


End file.
